Mission of Love
by KankurosBandGeek2010
Summary: All our little ninjas go on a mission, what happens to them is far from their freinds imagination.LeeOC and GaaraOC
1. Chapter 1

Mission of love

K-chan had just finished a terribly long mission. It was enough to tire her out completely, so she decided that she should just go to Konoha to recouperate. When she got there, she was greeted by Genma and Gai.

"Oh, K-chan. Back from your mission already?"

"Yes, and I am glad to say that it has been completed."

"Aha!! My youthful student!!I'm glad."

"See ya later!"

"Wait! K-chan! Are you going to train later?"

"Nah, I'm beat"

K-chan slowly walked through Konoha and towards the Hokage office. Then, her stomach grumbled a little too loudly._ I'm hungry.(You sound like Chouji.) Shut It. _She finally decided to go to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and not much to her surprise, Naruto was there with Neji, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Hey Guys!"

"K-chan!!"they all said in unison. They were mumbling before and were now bustling some papers into a bag, which was soon put on Neji.

"Hi K-k-chan…w-when did you come?"

"Just a few minutes ago…did you want me gone?"

"N-No!! T-That isn't it!"

"Oh…okay"

K-chan sat down in between Lee and Naruto. She chose to buy a bowl of ramen…but instead, Lee shared his with her.

"Here, it would do me great honor if you also ate out of this bowl with me."

"Wow!Thanks Lee!"

As K-chan and Lee ate from the same bowl, the others just smiled and continued with their own ramen. They were all beginning to finish their lunch when Naruto started to share his last bowl with Hinata. She blushed but still did it anyway. Lee thought he could try to do something with a certain dark—blonde girl sitting next to him. K-chan was sucking on one of the last noodles in the bowl. Innoncently, Lee used his chopsticks to grab the other end and slip it into his mouth. He started to suck on it and, just as he suspected, K-chan and Lee locked lips on a single noodle.

"Oh My Goodness!" was all that was said.

Lee and K-chan just sat there kissing, until someone coughed and broke them apart. Standing in front of the shop were Kakashi and Gai smiling.

"My youthful students!This is your Springtime of Youth! See Kakashi, my students are far more lovable and forgiving than yours!"

"…hm? Did you say something Gai?"

"Noooo! That attitude of yours is very hip!"

As Gai tried to overcome his rival, Lee and K-chan had long broke from the kiss and K-chan sat on Lee's lap. Lee blushed a little, but finally accepted her being on his lap. K-chan may have been 9 months and 8 days older than Lee, but she was a tad bit smaller than him. So she decided to lean back a little on him, in response, he put his arms around her waist and smelled her hair.

"You smell like vanilla and sakura blossoms, it's nice"

"giggles Thanks Lee, you smell like cologne..."

"..."

"Which is good"

Lee just smiled and kissed her nose, knowing she would shake a lttle as he did.

"I'm beat, really. I just got done with a B-rank mission alone and I am tired."

"Then I shall carry you home!"

"W-wait Lee, you can't! I was going to the Hokage's office to check in."

"Oh...okay...then...I shall carry you to the Hokage's office!"

"Thanks"

Lee then put the money on the counter, and him and K-chan said

by, and they dashed off. It didn't take long for them to get there, but when they did. Tsunade was screaming and a chair flew clear out the window and fell on a passing Genma

"That has to hurt" K-chan remarked.

"hmmm, yes it should"

They then heard Tsunade scream "BAKA! GET OUT NOW!"

"Well...ummm...let's go then"

"H-Hai"

Lee and K-chan, scared stiff, walked up the stairs and towards a big office. Inside was the Hokage herself with 4 sake bottles, Sizune and Sakura in a very annoyed and tired stance.

"Hoy K-chan? I thought you were goin' home!"

"Well I have to check in first!"

"Oh..."

"Shizune!Get me more SAKE!!!"

"B-but...Tsunade-sama...K-chan is here to report for her mission!"

"Really?...hehehe...ahem Was your mission a success?"

"Hai! She did great!!"

"Leegiggles how did you know?"

"You always do good and I always have faith in you!"

"Arigatou Lee-kun"

_She Said Lee-kun!!!!WoooHooo!!!_

"Anyway, yes my mission was a success"

"Good...wait, before you leave, I have something to announce!"

"Nani?" Lee and K-chan said together.

"Rock Lee, gather the rookie nine and your teamates!"

"Yosh!"

In an instant, Lee ran off to find the others and was back in five minutes with every last one of them.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Why are we all here?!?!"

"Because...all of you and the sand nin group have 1 big mission together which will be led by Anko and Kakashi"

"Whoa!!" Lee and Naruto said in unison.

"You will meet the other three in the forest near the country border."

But before Tsunade could say anymore, Neji asked a not so simple question with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Tsunade-sama! Why is K-chan not going?"

"Because, she just got home from a B-rank mission and she needs her rest."

"B-But Tsunade-sama--" Lee tried to argue.

"It's alright Lee, I do need rest. I bet you'll all do your best without me, because..." K-chan tried to tell all of them, but then Lee tried once again to be a little smarter than he looked.

"Why?"

"Because, I have faith in you"

Lee was overjoyed in his heart to hear something like this, especailly from his girlfriend. He started to cry a little and gave the good-guy pose to her. All she did was giggle, but everyone else either sighed or sweatdropped.

"On that note, all twelve of you...go now. Your mission has begun"

"Hai!" They all said in respect.

Before they all left, K-chan called to Lee.

"Matte!Lee!"

"Nani?"

"I...I...love...you. Pleas be careful!"

Lee just stared at her confusingly. Then K-chan turned her face away, feeling somewhat silly having said that. Lee felt warm inside, all this time he thought she was dating him out of pity; he was wrong. He felt like jumpimg around screaming 'Hallelujah', but he didn't want to scare her. So, he walked over to her, placed his hands on her arms, turned her around, and put his face alarmingly close to hers.

"I love you too, I promise to always return"

Lee after all the suspense built up in his body, leaned in to kiss and hug K-chan. All of this took her by surprise, but in the end, she was glad.

Not long after the incident in the Hokage's office, did K-chan watch all the ninjas her age and younger leave from the gates of Konoha.

"They will come back safely, don't worry"

"...I know, Tsunade"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next two nights were torture for Kai. She was alone is Lee's house trying to find any edible substance that would sensibly be called food, but, like always, it was hopeless.

"I knew I should have reminded him to buy groceries before I went on that last mission."

All she could really find was dog food and small packages of egg-drop soup mix. Kai decided to just have the egg-drop soup and buy more groceries in the morning. In a corner, she heard her two great danes whimpering of hunger.

"sigh…Jupiter, Mars, come on you two. I will get you some food."

At that, they barked happily. Their barks then echoed through the house. So much so, that they got scared and barked at their own barks. All this commotion made the house rumble, and a pair of Samurai swords that Kai got for Lee on his 16th birthday, fell to the ground and scared the living crap out of Mars. Kai just laughed a little bit and picked up the swords. She set them back on the abover the fireplace were they belonged and turned to her pets.

"All right…now I will feed you"

Kai, simply put, fed her dogs and, feeling rather drowsy, lit an incense burner and plopped on the couch were Lee sometimes slept. She slowly began to drift off to sleep, and she could just swear that she smelled Lee's scent on the pillow that lay under her head.

Another two days had gone bye, and all Kai could really think about was Lee.

That night, there was a storm that made the whole house echoe with the pattering of the rain. The noises were enough to calm Kai down, to some extent anyway.

"Man, 4 days, that is quite a while…"

It would only be a matter of time before they all came back, but to Kai, it seemed like forever. She decided that sleep was the only alternative to her worries.

So, she fell asleep on the soft, cotton couch, after a hard day of D-Rank missions, thinking too much about the next day.

After a couple of hours, Kai was finally in a deep sleep. Then, something pounded on the dorr. Kai didn't really think much of it, so she ignored it. But the pounding came again…and again…and again.

"WFT! Can't I Get Some Sleep!?!?!?"

"It's Tsunade-sama and Kurenai-sensei!"

_What are they here for?(dunno)_

Kai made a mad dash for the door. When she opened it…Tsunade and Kurenai were there all right, but they had 15 crying babies with them.

"What the--?"

"We have a serious problem Kai."


End file.
